Change
by JSassySwarts
Summary: Leo's been with Calypso for awhile now but things are not what they used to be. The only thing he really understands right now is his dragon Festus, and when something happens to him, what will he do? Warning:Boy on boy if do not like do not view. Calypso/Leo Festus/Leo
1. Camp HalfBlood

**Authors Note **

**Hello this is the first thing that I have wrote that I'm actually putting out there. I'm all for any criticism or advice you may have, just don't be absolutely mean and I won't get butt-sore; I know how to take criticism, and I actually love it when people want to give me their advice or point one or two things out that could be better. Lastly but not least please enjoy the ride! :)**

**Seems how there is going to be more than one POV I will be adding the summaries here.**

**Festus:**

**Festus wants nothing more than to make Leo happy. He prays everyday, to all gods, that he can better do that. When his wish is answered though all he does is make more trouble. He will have to make the hardest choice of his life in order to keep Leo happy.**

* * *

><p>"Honey, you're off in space again," Calypso said.<p>

"Ah. Sorry. I was just thinking of some equipment I could improve," Leo lied. He was actually thinking about their relationship.

Calypso smiled. "All you ever think about is work. Well, work and me." She winked. That was the problem: Leo loved Calypso but it seemed all she thought about was sex. And Leo had no problem with sex or anything – he just felt like there should be more. He knew that Calypso loved him but he felt like there wasn't anything other than sex that held them together.

Leo started to drift off into space again and this time he wasn't thinking about his relationship or even work, but instead his friends. He missed everyone he had journeyed with: Hazel, Jason, Piper, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, and even Nico, who made Leo want to run and hide. He had brought up several times to Calypso that he wanted to go back and show his friends that he was alive, to tell them how much he had missed them, how he had survived, and most of all to show off Calypso, and the fact that he actually found her again and rescued her. But every time he brought it up all she would say, "It's too late for that."

"Hey, hot hands. I was wondering what you would like for dinner tonight," Calypso said.

Leo looked up. "I want you to surprise me. If I think of anything I'll come inside and tell you."

"What are you working on today?"

Leo always liked her interest in his work, "Dad wanted me to look at a few blueprints and send back my thoughts."

"Well, good luck, and I'll bring you something to drink in a few hours after I get back; I need to pick up some ingredients in town." She got up and went to the door, grabbing her coat and leaving.

After Calypso left Leo looked around the tiny house they had. It was small but cozy; everything was either metal, rock, or wood, excluding the bed and couch. When he looked at all the things here and how much work he had put into it, he thought how it might make since that it was too late to go back. But he knew that wasn't true. Once when he was little, before his mom had died, he remembered her telling him a bed time story where everybody died except one person because he had fled the battle. The man had felt bad and went back to the battle after everyone had already passed because he thought he might be in time to help. But in the end he had died as well.

Leo remembered that he had told his mom, "If it was too late why'd he go back? He just killed himself."

And his mom had replied, "Miho, it's never too late to make a change."

And it turned out she was right. The god Ares had seen his courage to go back and fight to the death, and took pity on him and his friends and called them to serve at his side. After the story was over she turned the light off and before she left had said, "Miho, if you ever think something needs to be different make the change." At that she closed the door and left, that night he didn't sleep.

After thinking about this it had been a good fifteen minutes, so Leo got up and headed to the garage where he had his workshop. When Leo opened the door he was greeted by the clicking and steam of Festus. Leo had built the garage big enough to accommodate his work, and his dragon; he had even installed a roof that opened so Festus would have an easy take off. Leo went to his usual work station where he had left the blueprints his dad had given him a few days ago. When he got to his worktable he noticed that they were gone.

"Festus have you seen my blueprints?" Leo asked the dragon.

"Click, click, click, clack."

Leo was the only one that could understand Festus's mechanical talk and frankly he was glad he shared secrets and experiences with Festus that he had with no one else.

"That's weird. Well, I guess that puts my original plan on hold. It's about time for your routine checkup so I can just do that instead." Leo never actually thought about when Festus's routine checkup was since he done it so much that it was like brushing his teeth or cracking jokes.

"Clack, clack, clack!" Festus squealed

"Oh, come on! Three days is not that long, boy. It won't long. I'll give you an oil can."

"Clack, click, click, clack"

"Three oil cans? You drive a hard bargain, man. But I don't suppose I have a choice." Leo chuckled then started his work.

As Leo was recalibrating his wing beats, he began to talk to Festus. Leo had always felt like he could no matter what it was. Leo loved Festus as much as he loved Calypso. "Hey, buddy. Do you ever want to go back... you know, to Camp Halfblood?"

"Click, click."

"Yeah, me too. I miss being there and everyone too."

Festus's didn't make any more clicks, and Leo didn't say anything, and after hours of working he fell asleep on Festus.

"Hey, wake up!" Calypso was shaking Leo. "Really? You fell asleep? You really are lazy you know that."

Leo was conscious now, "Hey, hey this is tiring."

"Yeah. You were so tired you missed dinner. I couldn't wake you up earlier and had to eat all by myself."

Leo felt bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

"Oh, it's fine as long, as you get dessert." Dessert? Calypso never made desert unless it was a special occasion. "You still don't understand do you?" She leaned closer and kissed Leo "I'm the dessert."

Leo was not in the mood for sex – especially not in front Festus, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not in front of Festus." He tried to push her away but each time he did she would kiss lower.

"Oh, come on. It's no big deal." By now she was at his waist and starting to undo his pants. "And you obviously want to. Your mouth may say no but your body always says yes." She was right. Even if Leo wasn't in the mood he always gave in to the pleasure.

"Okay. I guess it's no big deal as long as we're quiet." Leo pants and underwear were to his knees as Calypso teased him.

"I love your size." She licked the tip, making Leo shiver. "You're just the perfect length." She ran one finger from the tip down to the balls and back, and then grabbed his member and said, while licking her lips, "And just the right width."

Leo's body was practically begging for her with his thrusts and attempting to pull her closer, but she had full control.

"Ugh, please," he moaned. "I want you."

"Of course you do," she commented and then got up, beginning to walk away. She left the garage and, Leo there, still throbbing.

"What just happened?" Leo was confused, and tired, literally so tired, mentally and figuratively. He just wanted to understand what was up with Calypso.

"Click, click, clack, click, clack"

Leo hadn't noticed Festus had woken up.

"Payback? Well, that's cruel and wrong." Leo was still throbbing and decided that it wasn't going to go away so he went to handle it himself. He grabbed his shaft and started to stroke it, moaning low.

"Click, click, click."

Leo began to tug faster and moaned a little louder, "I'm –" he started to breathe between every word, "Sorry... I... Need... To..." Leo was facing Festus, and then couldn't hold it back anymore and came. "Ugh," Leo moaned.

The dragon was big and Leo had hit him with a large load, Leo was breathing fast and heavy now. "I'm sorry, Festus. I just needed to." Leo turned around and pulled up his underwear and pants; he started to walk to the other side of the room where he kept the cleaning supplies for Festus.

"It's okay, Leo."

"Yeah, thanks. You understand me better than anyone, even Calypso." Leo was gathering what he need to clean Festus: oil, rags, and polishers.  
>"It's only natural. We've spent so much time together, done so many things together, that it's only right that I know so much about you it would be wrong if I didn't."<p>

Leo dropped the oil he was holding and started to turn around slowly, only just realizing that Festus was speaking English and not the mechanical clicks and clacks only he understood. "Festus you're... you're speaking English..."

Then, sure enough, as soon as Leo had turned around he saw a naked boy no more than fifteen standing there, with golden hair that was messy and clipped sporadically, like fire. Leo not thinking and ran to Festus, hugging the naked boy.

"You're human, you're human!" Leo was lifting Festus in the air now. "I can't believe it! You are human!"

"Leo?" Festus's voice was light and sweet, Leo felt a poke in his stomach. He put Festus down and looked at his now erect cock. "I'm sorry I don't really know –"  
>"It's okay. It happens. I'm just so happy you –" Leo was cut off.<p>

"Leo, this is one of my gifts to you. For my next, you will have to go outside and see for yourself. I'm giving you the chance to change things. Use it." Leo looked around quick but saw no one but he knew the voice it was his dad, Hephaestus.

"Dad, what's my other gift, and why this one? I mean, thanks, like, a ton, but still gods usually aren't this kind without reason." Though Leo tried, he had no response.

"Um… Well, you might as well find out what your next gift is," Festus said.

"Yeah, but first you need clothes." Leo grabbed Festus's hand and went to find Calypso. After he found Calypso he explained what had happened, leaving out the unnecessary details. Before he even started, though, she began to make clothes for the naked boy.

"Well, this is strange indeed. The gods never do something like this without reason... but I suppose this is a good strange." Calypso was finished making the clothes and started to dress the now-human dragon, Festus. "There. I think he looks absolutely adorable. Don't you?" She wasn't lying; Festus did look absolutely adorable. He was now wearing a black hoodie, with a cursive f on the top left corner, and dark pants that were tight but not so tight that you could say they were skinny, and for shoes she weaved some sandals.

"Yep, absolutely adorable!" Leo exclaimed grabbing Festus's shoulders.

As soon as he did, though, banging was heard on the door, and a voice he knew but couldn't pinpoint was saying, "Come out now and we'll go easy on you!"  
>Leo grabbed the hand of the two closest people he had and headed down stairs. When they arrived at the downstairs, the door burst open.<p>

"I warned you."

"Clarisse, wait! We don't know what's in there. Besides, they could be friendly." This voice Leo knew without a doubt: it was Piper. Leo couldn't believe it – it was Piper Mclean.

"Piper! Piper, it's me!" Leo couldn't contain himself and couldn't wait to see his old friends. He ran out the door, his hands still interlocked between Festus's and Calypso's. He looked around and could see through the crowd Thalia's tree and he knew. He knew that he was back at Camp Halfblood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I forgot to double space, haha oops sorry if that was confusing for anyone that had to read it without the double space.**


	2. Reunited

**A/N **

**Welp here's chapter two, I had fun writing this chapter I wanted it to kind of be more humorous then the last, this chapter is basically to meet some of the old characters and get those 'feels' rolling, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Leo where are we?" Calypso said.<p>

Leo was in to much shock along with everyone around him to answer so Festus answered, "We are at Camp Halfblood."

"Camp... Camp Halfblood how'd we get here?" she replied

Leo recovering from his shock said, "Well I'm not to sure but this freaking rocks."  
>"Leo... Leo your alive." Piper was crying, maybe that's understatement but still, she ran at him embracing him with a hug like no other.<p>

"Of course I am I told you I had a plan." he said a little to enthusiastically, "Besides I'm Leo Mcshizzle what would stop me."

Piper was still bawling but began to hit him, "Shut up idiot, this isn't the time for jokes. Why didn't you come back sooner? Where were you this whole time, and why'd you show up like this?"

"Woah, woah." Calypso cut in, "The only one who wails on him is me. Besides it was more complicated then being able to just come back. Leo cheated death, even if he did save everyone and every God and Goddess, it does not come without consequence. I st-" Calypso stopped looking as though she said something wrong.

Piper confused asked, "What's that mean?"

"Who cares Leo Valdez is back baby!" Leo said ending all thought on the subject.

"I'm glad you're not dead Valdez but I almost impaled you with my spear, next time you come back from the dead send a warning; wouldn't want you to die as soon as you got back." Clarisse said.

"I came back from the dead, and killed Gaia, freaking Gaia, you think that you can kill me?" Leo retorted.

Clarisse pointed her spear at Leo's chest, "Want to find out Valdez?"

"Woah, woah Clarisse we just got him back lets not kill him yet." Someone was pushing through the crowd.

Clarisse laughed and lowered her spear, "Maybe your right, you got lucky this time Valdez..." at that she turned and walked away, no sooner then when she had disappeared though the crowd two more appeared.

"Okay that's enough, that's enough go back to whatever it is you were doing." It was Will Solace, one of the two figures to appear from the crowd.

At first everybody just stood around then the second figure Nico said, "You heard him, get back to whatever the hell you were doing." at that everyone started to scatter, mumbling, and taking one last glance, before going on with their day. The only people still standing there was himself, Calypso, Festus, Piper, Will, and Nico. "You sure no how to make a scene, next time you decide to come come back from the dead let's not pop up in a giant metal house."

Leo looked shocked, "Hey it's not like I done this, if I had done it there would've been fires, explosions, lights, a stage, and a band, and oh oh a-"

Piper cut in laughing, "Okay, we get it your version would have been much more spectacular. So I guess words already around camp." she said turning toward Will and Nico.

Will smiling said, "Well everyone knows that a gigantic metal house appeared but not everybody knows what, well who, was in it." At this point Leo was looking around the camp taking in some of the new scenery he noticed that there was more cabins and shrines. To who he had no idea, all that mattered was that Jason was fulfilling his promise.

"And it's a good thing, things around here are kind of crazy right now." Nico said, "If they found out that Leo was back then it would turn to chaos." Nico seemed less 'look at me wrong and I'll send you to the underworld' but he still made Leo's skin crawl.

"Nico's right, come on we should take you to see Chiron." Piper said.

"Um just a moment please." Calypso finally talking again.

"What? Also who are you, and you." Will said pointing at Calypso and Festus.

Calypso making a hmph noise and crossing her arms, "You don't know who I am, well I'm Calypso."

"And I'm Festus." He said in that way a child does when he's meeting someone new.

Piper looked shocked but said, "Festus, as in the dragon!"

"Uh yeah, long story short it was a gift from my dad. And it happened like right before we got here, so I'm still kind of in shock about it too." Leo replied.

Before Festus had a chance to even think she had her arms wrapped around him, Leo could see Festus smiling and Leo was happy because if he loved anyone as much as he did Leo it was Piper. Piper not only had been with Festus just as long as Leo had, but she had also woken him up permanently, when he they journeyed together to defeat Gaia, while Festus the Dragon was The Argo II. "I can't believe that you're human this, this is great." Piper was holding back tears.

"I hate to break up this hug fest but we should really go see Chiron." Nico said.

"Yeah he's right." Will chimed in, "Come on we'll take you there."

Calypso taking Leo's arm said, "Looks like it can't be avoided lets go Leo." They all turned walking toward the Big House, Will and Nico leading the way.

As they got about halfway there Nico and Will started hold hands. "Am I crazy or am I seeing this." Leo said.

"Yes and yes, isn't just adorable Will asked Nico out last week and now there officially dating, like when it happened I was so excited. I've been hinting for Will to ask him out for like the past year." Piper said.

Leo obviously stunned said, "Wait they're gay?"

"Well it seems that way metal-head." Calypso said, "Besides it's kind of cute, a son of Apollo, and a son of Hades, it's sort of like Yin and Yang."

"That's such a cute comparison!" Piper said.

"You seem awfully excited Piper." Leo replied.

Piper looked hurt then laughed, "Hey if you think I'm bad then you should see Jason..." After she said his name she looked sad, then Leo had remembered that he hadn't seen Jason yet. Piper must of noticed his sudden excitement because she said, "Jason isn't here right now he's at New Rome right now dealing with a few things."

As soon as she had finished her sentence they arrived at the big house and Leo said, "Well no point in thinking about it now I've got some major explaining to do."

Piper smiled, "You got that right!" then kissed his cheek.

"I know your just friends but if you could refrain from the kisses it would be nice." Calypso added.

Piper seemed confused for a second, "Sure will do."

Will walked out, "Chiron's ready when you guys are." They all headed inside and waiting there was Chiron and Nico.

"Leo, so you're still alive and with two other as well... when your ready then." he said while gesturing toward some chairs around the ping pong table. Leo along with all the others sat around the table. Once seated around the ping pong table Leo began his story starting with the beginning of his day leading up to when they appeared at Camp Halfblood leaving out the, uh, dirtier parts. When he was finished Calypso looked un-shocked, Festus looked like he hadn't heard the story even though he was there, Piper looked shocked, Nico looked well the same, Will was just smiling, and Chiron looked as though he was about to tell someone their parents were dead.

"This is quite unsettling, Calypso if you wouldn't mind I would like to speak with you in the other room." Chiron said.

"Of course." She replied like she already new what the conversation was going to be about.

It was quite after they left until Piper chimed, "Well that's quite the story Leo even for you."

"Well it's true," Leo replied getting up and heading toward the door, "so I ready to see all this new stuff in camp."

As Leo was about to head out the door he ran into someone, "Hey watch where you're going du-."

Leo laughed and looked up, "Jackson," Leo said at the same time Percy said, "Valdez!" Percy Jackson probably like the biggest thing since Hercules, not like he would ever tell him that though.

"Wait aren't you dead." Percy said.

"Well thanks for the hugs and tears man." Leo replied.

Piper laughed, "Hey it's not his fault you ran right into him."

"Just as clumsy as ever." Nico said.

"I've been back five minutes and you guys are already picking on me." Leo whined. They all laughed, and Leo thought that things were just like old times.

Still slightly laughing Percy said, "So where's Chiron?"

"I think he's busy at the moment." Will said.

"Meaning that he's talking to someone else at the moment." Nico added.

"Well that's fine it's nothing important, anyway who's this?" Percy said pointing at Festus.

Piper answered as casually as she could, "Oh that's Festus, or The Argo II, but you know human."

"Like for real." Percy said looking totally awed.

"For real dude." Leo replied.

"That's awesome." Percy said poking Festus.

"So do you want to look around or not?" Will said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Leo said scratching his head, " could someone show me around." he felt like a new camper all over again.

Piper face saddened, "Oh I wish I could but I'm pretty busy, in fact I really should be going I've already spent enough time away," she turned around and ran off waving back and yelling "I better see you later!" before we were out of ear shot.

"I can't show you around either, me and Annabeth are meeting my mom." Percy said it, then left.

"We can show you around with the infirmary empty there's really nothing for me to do, and as long as nobody's died recently he's free." Will said shoving a thumb at Nico.

"Hey don't just go throwing me into stuff cause you want too." Nico growled, "I actually have a date with my sister."

"She's in New Rome." Will said.

Nico sighed, "I'm calling her through Isis, I would love to show Valdez around with you but I haven't got to talk to Hazel in a few weeks so have fun you two." at that Nico walked of towards the Hades cabin, and it was just him, Festus, and Will.

Will sighed and turned toward Leo, "I don't understand him sometimes."

"Sometimes those closest to you are the hardest to understand, right?" Festus replied.

Leo decided to say something too, "Hey don't worry about it. Nico wouldn't have said yes when you asked him out if he didn't like you. Actually you would probably be in the Underworld if he didn't."

Will laughed, Leo didn't know Will very good but he was glad he made him feel better, "You're probably right. Well then to start off our tour I think we should start with the first shrine that was put up."

Leo held out his hands in a stop motion, "Woah woah dude, I don't want all the names and stuff I just want a sort of lay out of the place I can find out the rest myself."

"Oh okay then," he cleared his throat, "Well then all you need to know is everything is in the same place, except there are now a hella ton of shrines behind the cabins now."

"Really that's all?" Leo said.

"Yep that's all now then," Will said while turning toward Festus, "you need a full examination to make sure everything is working properly since your transition from metal dragon, to fleshy human." he grabbed Festus's hand and started to drag him toward the infirmary. Festus hated check ups as a metal dragon so Leo could only imagine what he would feel as a human.

"Leo help me!" Festus cried.

"It's for the best!" Leo called back while waving.

Now by himself Leo took in the Camp from the Big House, looking from the water to Thalia's Tree, just taking in everything that he had missed. Everything and everyone he had been gone from for so long. If even for a moment he forgot the words his dad had told him, 'I'm giving you the chance to change things." what did he mean? Did he not want Leo and Calypso together anymore, or was it something else? Gods why were the Gods so confusing?

"You should go see everything you've been away from so long." It was Calypso.

"She is right I'm sure they're are many that would like to see you." Chiron added.

Leo turned to look at them, "So what did you talk about?"

Calypso sighed, "If we could tell you we would have let you come in the other room."

"Well put, now go I'm sure there is much you wish to see again, and Calypso and I are not yet done talking." Chiron said.

Leo was kind of hurt but said, "Of course not, I'm kind of glad you guys aren't done yet I want to visit all my old pals in the Hephaestus cabin." After saying that Leo turned and ran off toward his old cabin wondering what Calypso and Chiron were talking about, and why they couldn't tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So I just thought I should point out the fact that I kind of fangirled (or fanboyed in my case) when I was writing the Soleangelo part, and then again when I wrote the part where Percy says, "Sorry I can't either me and Annabeth are going to see my mom." Like ah they are just so, just so great. And also I just wanted to say, encase you were wondering, there will be little scenes like those two through out the story. Nothing big probably just a sentence or two but still I just think it needs to be said, well wrote.**


	3. Plans

Leo was sitting on the beach looking out at the water and taking in everything, going over what has happened and listening to the sounds of the waves rolling in and out; just relaxing. Then out of nowhere he was bumped into by a shirtless Festus and a panicking Will that was chasing Festus.

Leo, getting up after being knocked over, asked, "Whoa, what's the rush?" Honestly, he was kind of mad at being pushed over like that but he figured there was a point.

"We got a major problem Big House now," Will answered, shoving Leo toward the big house.

Leo halted in his tracks, stopping Will's shoving. "Okay. First, what's going on?" He was still trying to get his center of gravity back.

"No time to explain here." Will grabbed Leo's wrist, not caring about his opinion, and started to drag him. Leo tried to fight back but couldn't stop Will from dragging him along, and before he knew it he was at the Big House with Will, followed by Festus.

"Chiron! Chiron! Where are you, Chiron?" Will screamed. Leo didn't understand what was so important that he had to be dragged to the Big House; couldn't they have calmly walked instead?

"Will, calm down and just tell me what the matter is." Leo was practically begging, but Will wouldn't stop trying to find Chiron, and so Leo turned. "Festus, do you know?"

Festus shook his head. "I wish I did."

Will was still in his frantic screaming fit when he was cut off by Chiron bellowing, "What is it?"

"Chiron, thank the gods, look at this." Will grabbed the shirtless Festus, then turned him around and pointed to a small golden dragon tattoo on the left bottom side of his back, next to his waistline. It had some wording underneath that Leo thought was Greek but it was too small for him to tell. Leo was sort of annoyed he got dragged to the Big House because of some tattoo.

Chiron ran his fingers across the tattoo. "Craeton's Curse... what does this mean?" He looked to Festus and then Will, obviously intrigued. "Do you know?"

"He hasn't told me yet," Festus replied. He spoke it in a monotone voice but Leo thought his faced looked annoyed.

Chiron turned his attention to Will and Will said, "Let me start from the beginning. So when I was giving him an examination the first day he was here I noticed it but I had no idea what it meant so I asked Festus to stay in the infirmary just in case it was a sickness or something." He seemed calm but he was talking quickly.

"Point, Will," Chiron demanded. He was curious but he wanted to know what was making Will so frantic.

"Right, right. Well, anyway, after the examination I went to the Athena cabin and asked the kids there if they knew anything about it. Lucky for me one of them did."

"So what is it then? I think we are all dying to know." Leo thought a joke might lighten things up, but he had mainly said it to berate at Will.

Will continued, not caring that Leo had said anything. "Well, basically there is this story, about this demigod named Craeton. He was the son of Hermes, and he was sneaky, like way beyond sneaky. Even though he was a demigod he had never been attacked by a monster because he could always sneak away from them, or he hid until they gave up. Then one day he prayed to his dad and said something along the lines of, 'I'm way better than you, I should be a god not you.' Obviously this angered Hermes so he put a curse on Craeton." At that word Leo begin to worry. A curse? Since when was a curse ever a good thing? To add to that, why was Festus cursed?

Festus jumped up and started to pace, his little body shivering at the thought of having a curse. "A curse! I have a curse! What kind of curse? Is it a bad curse, a good one? Will I die, will I-"

"Hang on and I'll explain," Will said, then grabbed Festus and held him in a hug, Leo didn't understand it but when Will done this he got mad. "Basically the curse acts as a homing device for monsters, sort of like if a demigod uses a cellphone, but all the time."

"Well that would explain the increase of monsters around the border..." Chiron looked concerned but steady. "But I can't say I know what we should do. If we keep him here things could get dangerous for all of the campers... but we can't just kick him out." Leo was glad he said this, but just like Chiron he was at a lost as well.

"Maybe we should have a meeting with the counselors..." Will was calmer now.

"That may be best." Chiron didn't seem satisfied, as his hooves sort of tapped the ground with impatience.

"Okay, got it." Will said this, then ran out the door.

Leo couldn't stand letting Will do everything when it was Festus that had the curse – he just wanted to do something, anything to help. "What should I do?" Leo asked.

Chiron looked at Festus then Leo, "You and Festus should stay here while we wait for the others to arrive." Leo didn't like Chiron's response but he only nodded before he sat down. "Leo, now that you've returned technically you resume your position as head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin." Leo hadn't thought of that so he decided it was best just to wait there and tap the table or something. Even though it was the best thing for him to do, he couldn't stand sitting there looking at the worried look on Festus's face.

As he waited Leo tried to keep his mind off of what might happen to Festus, so he was looking around the room and noticed that there were four more chairs from when he was last a counselor, making twenty-four chairs around the ping pong table. Four more chairs? He wondered what god or goddess they had built cabins to. Even though this should've kept his attention Leo couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to what they would decide to do with Festus. Will they decide that it isn't worth keeping him here, that they should just throw him out and hope for the best? As soon as the thought crossed his mind Leo decided that no matter what happened he would stick with Festus. When he decided that he remembered Calypso, and she would stick with him, right? Calypso would stay with him, right? She would understand that what he was doing was best, right?

Before Leo could think on it more two people ran through the door talking, "Okay, so if you could steal a machine gun, or a landmine which would you choose?" It was Connor and Travis Stoll, walking in without a care in the world. Like always.

As they walked in they noticed Festus and Leo but carried on with their conversation. "Land mind, duh. If someone's going to shoot you, you see it coming and expect it. Now a landmine on the other hand you have no idea about! One day you're just walking along, and all the sudden BOOM." They both laughed as they took their seats around the ping pong table.

Leo didn't bother saying anything to them. What would he say? 'Hey guys, it's been a year now I've been dead but can we skip the big reunion because my dragon sort of has a curse'? Yeah, that would go over well. So he sat there listening to their conversation that went from would you steal that or this to would you rather die this way or that way.

Before Leo knew it the counselors were coming in right and left, first Miranda, then Clarisse, then Annabeth and Piper, who were bumping into each other and laughing. Soon the room was full of conversation, not of what this meeting was about. There was still obvious confusion to that. Next entered Butch, who he still couldn't believe was the son of Isis, then Clovis, who looked ready to pass out, and after that Lou Ellen. The ping pong table was so cramped already and there was still three chairs left. He wasn't sure when but he had missed a few of the other counselors come in. As he was trying to figure out who he had missed the last three walked in, Percy and Nico with Will right behind them; they seemed to be having a light conversation about who knew what.

As soon as the two sat down Chiron started talking, "Now I know there is confusion about what this meeting is for but I assure you it is the utmost importance." A few chuckled at his use of utmost. "Will, if you would fill everyone in on the situation from since Leo appeared."

Will stood and began to tell the story. "Well basically Leo appeared and I took him to the Big House with Nico, 'cause you know we thought he was dead, and I just figured Chiron would like to see for himself." Nobody looked very surprised; there were a few head nods but that was all though, "Well after I heard about Festus turning from a dragon to a human, my doctor side kicked in, and I just had to do a full examination," Leo was pretty sure he saw Nico scowl at that. "And when I was examining Festus I saw a tattoo on his lower back that had the words Creaton's Curse written in Greek so I thought this might be important but I had no idea myself so I asked the Athena kids leader herself." He said the last part gesturing toward Annabeth, she took her queue and explained what the curse was and its origin. After she was done explaining those whose mouths weren't on the floor were staring at Festus with awe and fear.

"Well is there a cure?" It was Percy, and he was talking to everyone but looking at Leo.

Leo wished he knew. "If there is a cure I bet it's next to impossible to get." Clarisse wasn't looking at anyone; it looked like she didn't want to say it but was the only one willing.

Annabeth was thinking hard about it. "I've never read anything about it having a cure." She paused, not wanting to give false hope. "But that doesn't mean anything."

Nico spoke up. "So, are we going to have a quest to find a cure that we don't even know exists?" Everyone was silent; no one wanted to admit it but he was right.

"For the time being I think we should focus on keeping him safe." This time it was Lou Ellen who spoke. A few of the others nodded in agreement

The room that was so full of laughter only minutes ago was now serious and tense, trying to be logical but still fare. "Is it safe enough to keep him here?" Will questioned.

Leo noticed Piper giving him a look of concern, and he nodded to her in a way that said 'I'm fine'. She nodded back in a way that said 'I understand' then said, "Maybe not, but could we move them somewhere safer until we can find something about a cure or how to fix it." She looked back at Leo and gave him a glance that said, 'I'm on your side, don't worry'.

"What about Camp Juipter? It'd be a lot safer there then it would here." Percy said this, and somehow the air got a little thicker.

Clarisse spoke again, "Yeah, that's true. But how would we get the little monster beacon there?" They all seemed to be thinking of an effective way of accomplishing that task. "And it's not like we can just bring him over to their Camp and say, 'Hey, hope you don't mind but we kind of need you guys to protect this kid who attracts monsters'." Leo didn't like this fact but she was right.

Butch decided to throw something in, "We could call the Preators through Iris and ask. I'm sure if we explained things they would at least consider it." Clover seemed to have nodded off earlier, and Leo noticed that his head jolted up after Butch had finished.

Connor said, "I say we call them while he's on the way, and say, like, 'Hey, we're bringing someone you need to protect, so thanks'." Travis nodded in agreement.

"Do you two want a war?" Annabeth was glaring at them, "Again." The two backed off the idea and the others laughed at their easy retreat.

Things were silent while everyone was considering all the options; a few minutes passed and it was still silent so Leo decided to say something, "Why don't we call then go from there?" Everyone turned toward him. "I mean if they say yes, then we can decide whether or not to call a quest from there." They all stared at him for a moment before nodding, and a few of them leaned back in their chair.

"Well, I guess that's that. Butch, let's get a connection up to the Preators." The oversized rainbow kid got up to do his job while everyone else sat and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**After this chapter I think that I'm going to start on different POV. I have an idea of who, but I could change my mind. **

**Also when I started writing this I thought this is going to be nothing but romance and a little bit of the other stuff, but now that I've gotten kind of farther, and I've decided on some more of the plot, the story will have romance but it will also have a lot of chapters like this. **

**And just one more thing, in the previous chapter I said that there wouldn't be very much of other ships like Soleangelo or Percabeth or you know anything like that but I think that there will be, just you know a normal amount, maybe a sex scene or two, lol. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed and can't wait for the upcoming chapters. **

**Oh yeah there are going to be more summaries on the first chapter along with Leo's, they're basically going to be just POV summaries. **

**I am adding them on the first chapter because there isn't enough room on the summary part(When I add them I'll put it in a A/N)**


End file.
